1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ski boot fastening device.
The known ski boot fastening devices are currently usually composed of a heel element and a tip element which are associated with the ski for the engagement of the ends of a ski boot.
Each of said heel and tip elements therefore has adapted and distinct adjustment means for the correct engagement, release and securing of the boot.
This solution however forces the skier to operate separately on the heel element and on the tip element in order to achieve the optimum adjustments.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a partial solution to this disadvantage, an Austrian Patent No. 376,136 filed on Jan. 21, 1983, discloses a ski boot fastening device comprising lateral and rear engagement elements, adjustment means for both engagement elements being provided on the rear engagement elements.
Said known ski boot fastening device, however, has the disadvantage of providing a common and simultaneous adjustment for the two engagement elements; such an adjustment can only be a compromise due to the different requirements of the lateral and rear elements.
An Austrian Patent No. 371,349 filed on Jun. 12, 1981 is also know to disclose a ski boot fastening device comprising front and rear engagement elements as well as adjustment means interposed therebetween.
Even for this solution, however, there is the disadvantage of having a common and simultaneous adjustment for both of the engagement elements.
It has furthermore been generally observed that possible deflections of the ski during its use are hindered because the heel element and the tip element are not mutually connected.